Mi niña
by SugeyShock
Summary: Helena y Leon están solos en su oficina, tratando de terminar su trabajo e irse a descansar a sus casas... pero algo los detiene... uno está enamorado del otro y descubrirán su amor de una vez por todas para seguir con sus destinos. RELATO CORTO


Solo es trabajo

Helena Harper acomodó los papeles que estaban en su escritorio. Estaba dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas. Hacer el papeleo de los dos últimos días en sólo una tarde la habían dejado agotada y no tenía ánimos para nada más que irse a recostar a su cama. Estaba segura de que si seguía en esa apestosa oficina que le había proporcionado el gobierno probablemente se quedaría tirada sobre la alfombra a dormir y Leon tendría que ocuparse de llevarla a su casa.

La de cabello castaño suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Visualizaba que estuviera todo en orden y que no faltara ningún informa que llenar porque no quería que Simmons la llamara a media noche porque le faltaba tal cosa.

–¿En qué piensas? –inquirió Leon Kennedy, quien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, tomando una taza de café mientras terminaba de escribir su último informe.

–En que debo irme ya –le respondió cansada.

Leon dejó de teclear para mirarla con más detenimiento. Esa mujer era verdaderamente hermosa y no podía soportar seguir trabajando ahí a su lado, no porque no la soportara sino porque no podía tenerla. No estaba bien. Ella era apenas una chiquilla novata que apenas había empezado a trabajar en el gobierno mientras que él ya llevaba más de una década en esos lugares. Ella apenas era una joven de veinticuatro años mientras que él ya aspiraba a los cuarenta.

–Gracias, ese ruidito estaba comenzando a molestarme –bromeó refiriéndose al teclear de Leon.

Él le sonrió, simpático y se acomodó en la silla porque el trasero estaba comenzando a dormírsele ahí mismo. Optó por ponerse de pie y estirarse un poco, los trabajos estaban siendo cada vez más largos y agobiantes. Y tal vez la única razón por la que estaba ahí era por Helena Harper, aquella chiquilla que había comenzado a robarle el sueño todas las noches. ¿Y quién no se sentiría atraído por ella? A pesar de su corta edad era madura y decidida, incluso actuaba un poco más madura que Leon y tenía un sentido del humor un poco que extraño que a Leon le agradaba demasiado.

–Oye, Helena –El rubio se recargó sobre su escritorio, apoyando los codos en los bordes. Ella alzó la vista mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable–, ¿Quieres salir un rato?

Helena bajó la mirada, aparentemente sonrojada. Leon la notó sonreír tímidamente y él también lo hizo. Adoraba cuando esa chica le regalaba sin saberlo esas hermosas sonrisas y eso en parte se lo agradecía porque no importaba lo tan mal que hubiera estado su día, con tan sólo una sonrisa de ella su día se volvía colorido.

–Estoy cansada, Leon –trató de sonar amable aunque estuviera un poco estresada y malhumorada–. Tal vez otro día –no quería rechazar su petición pero si salían probablemente se quedaría dormida en su hombro o por la calle, no podía estar segura.

El de apellido Kennedy le sonrió de una manera que le hizo cosquillear el estómago y de repente esas ganas de irse a casa a descansar desaparecieron. Helena no quería salir a ningún lado porque lo único que quería era estar ahí con Leon, haciendo quién sabe qué.

–Creo que no me quiero ir de aquí…

El de orbes azules la miró ceñudo, sin comprender sus palabras ni la invitación que la joven acababa de hacerle.

–Creo que me quedaré a acompañarte ¿Te parece? Después podemos salir a algún lugar.

Leon tragó saliva. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que Helena de verdad lo quería y de lo único que disfrutaba en el trabajo era su compañía.

–Helena, me gustas –soltó las palabras así de repente y a Helena la tomaron por sorpresa.

La miró y exploró sus gestos y facciones. Ella era realmente hermosa y no podía creer que alguien tan genial como ella estuviese a su lado. Amaba su rostro lechoso y sus labios gruesos y rosados. De hecho siempre ansiaba tocarlos y sentirlos en los suyos, tampoco evitaba verlos sin desearlos cada vez que hablaba de ella sobre algún tema en específico.

–¿En serio? –inquirió con inocencia.

Sí, tal vez Helena tenía veinticuatro años pero nunca había gozado con sinceridad de la compañía de un hombre. El único que había tenido había sido durante su adolescencia, a los quince años y no había sido de lo más agradable para ella. No podía creer que alguien tan apuesto como Leon estuviera pretendiéndola. Tampoco le interesaba mucho la edad que él tuviera, sabía de por sí que él era bastante mayor para sí pero no le importaba. Estaba tan cegada por su amor hacia él. No le importaba nada.

–Sí –se acercó a ella lentamente.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para rozar sus labios. La miraba expectante a sus movimientos y gestos y ella lo sabía. Ahora tenía las mejillas como deliciosas fresas. Leon mordió una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, robándole tenues suspiros a la de apellido Harper.

–Te quiero, Helena –rozó sus labios hasta que ella inició un beso fugaz pero apasionado.

–Leon… –susurró débilmente contra sus labios.

El de apellido Kennedy aferró sus gruesas manos a la cintura de la castaña, sea lo que sea que pasase no iba a soltarla nunca. La quería y no iba a dejar que huyera tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, Helena Harper pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enrollándolo como si fuese una bufanda que rodeaba su grueso cuello. Estaba disfrutando de aquel momento con el hombre que consideraba su jefe.

Leon mordió ligeramente sus labios y ella lamió los suyos con dulzura. El rubio tocó su trasero y la hizo subir sobre su escritorio y después ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, dejándolo sin posibilidades de escapar. El de orbes azules decidió llevar el momento un poco más al límite y masajeó uno de los pechos de Helena con impaciencia. Ella dio un saltito al sentir esas manos tocar sus pechos, era una sensación extraña que le aterraba pero la disfrutaba al mismo tiempo… y eso era porque ningún hombre la había tocado como él la estaba tocando en esos momentos. Nunca antes había probado unos labios tan deliciosos como los de ese hombre.

Estaba claro que Helena estaba disfrutando de aquel momento en su oficina pero ella tenía límites hasta cierto punto. Había estado tan cegada por el placer que el otro le provocaba que había olvidado su orgullo, su integridad.

Leon la notó rígida cuando llevó su mano dentro de su pantalón. Se separó de ella y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos tomándola delicadamente por la barbilla.

–¿Qué pasa, Helena? –inquirió preocupado. Tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal, tal vez había ido muy rápido, tal vez…

–Creo… creo que no estoy lista… –lo miró con ojos de súplica mientras alzaba las cejas.

Leon la abrazó y asintió. La adoraba y le encantaban sus gestos virginales, por ella esperaría el tiempo necesario para tomarla. Por ella haría hasta lo imposible y eso era… porque se había enamorado profundamente de su subordinada, de aquella jovencita a la que le doblaba la edad, de esa chica fuerte y decidida que le cubrió las espaldas cuando más lo necesitó, de Helena Harper.

–Te esperaré el tiempo necesario… –besó su mejilla con amor porque después de todo ella era su niñita– Mi niña –susurró entre sus labios.

La de apellido Harper soltó una risita divertida ante las palabras de Leon y besó sus labios mientras los mordía al mismo tiempo.

–Te quiero, Leon, te quiero.


End file.
